The midnight secret
by Da-Special-Song
Summary: Mikan has been having sex with a guy from the academy since they started high school. One day, this guy gets her pregnant and the gang decided to find out who is the father. Or will they?
1. The hidden secret

Hehe…My second fanfiction! To all thoso perverted readers out there, reviews please!

By the way, I seriously DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice.

* * *

It was around 3a.m in the morning. There, on a pink fluffy bed laid a girl and a boy.

"Care for another round?" the boy said seductively.

"Mmm…." The girl moaned as the boy licked her earlobe.

He slowly headed for her lips and begged for entrance in which she willingly gave. Just as he was about to go on to the next step, a knock on the door was heard.

"Mikan-sama. Is there anything wrong? I hear something in your room." Her maid, Shinori, asked.

"Fuck." He cursed,"I've gotta' go now, see you in the morning my love."

"Bye," she whispered, "Shinori, nothing's wrong. Don't worry."

"Well then, oyasumi, Mikan-sama. Sorry for disturbing you."

The next morning:

In class 2-B:

The cheerful class was chatting happily, since the 1st period of the day was free period.

"Natsume, come with me to Central Town later will ya'?" Mikan begged.

"No. I'm busy, so go find Permy or Imai, don't bother me."

"Freak! To think I…" she stopped when she saw him glare at her.

"Fine…"

The class stared at Mikan and then Natsume.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuu.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

* * *

How was it? Reviews please!

~Da-Special-Song~


	2. Central Town Troubles

**It's me again! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and gave me comments! I'm surprised that Blue-Niagra reviewed my story! Hey, thanks everyone! This chappie is longer..I hope…. and LEMON in the next chappie! My lemon may not be that good so please don't hate me k? Love you all, ~Da-Special-Song~**

* * *

During Class:

"Miss Sakura, would you mind if you stop staring at Natsume and focus?" Jinno, their hated Math teacher, asked with a tint of anger.

Yep, they're in High School and Jinno is still their Math teacher! Aww…Just recently, Jinno got promoted to 'Senior Teacher' and he is appointed to teach the upper-level students.

"I am not staring at him!" she yelled in embarrassment. The class giggled.

"Polka-dots, I know that I'm very handsome, but you don't have to stare at me that way. If you want me, just say so." He said with his famous smirk.

"HAHAHA!!!!" the class burst out.

"QUIET OR SERVE DETENTION!!!!" Jinno shouted and used his alice on the class.

"Gome nasai, sensei!"

The class went back to normal after the commotion and Natsume continued to tease Mikan., which made her use her mute alice on him.

You didn't know? Mikan is a multi! Not long ago, the academy realized that she was the daughter of one of their treasured students, Yuka Azumi. Not to mention, now that she's a special star, she has a better living environment. And just as unlucky as she is, her room is right next to Natsume's. Is that good or bad?

After class:

"Hotaru, follow me to Central Town later k?" Mikan asked, trying to avoid the Baka Gun as much as possible.

"No. I'm going out with Ruka today. Go find Natsume."

"He asked me to ask you! Are you more concerned about your boyfriend than your best friend?"

"That's what boyfriends are for. Besides, I had a hard time to stop him from chasing me around to get his photos back."

"Hotaru!!!"

"Good bye, and have a nice day with Hyuuga."

Mikan walked off seeing that it was impossible for her best friend to change her mind.

'_I'll go find Sumire.' _She thought.

"Sumir….OMG!"

"What?" she asked.

"Were you kissing Koko?"

"Yeah, so what? Didn't you know that we're a couple?"

"No kissing in class! That's what Jinno said!"

"Like I'd give a damn."

"Anyway, would you like to come to Central Town with me? I'm kinda' bored going there alone."

"No, I have a date."

"Aww man….Nevermind…It doesn't hurt to go by myself…"

She went out of the class and headed to her room to change, walking with disappointment. Little did she know that someone was looking at her with concerned eyes.

* * *

**I promise there'll be lemon in the next chappie k? And review please!**

~DA-Special-Song~


	3. That Jerk

**Yahoo!!!! I BROKE MY RECORD!!!!!!! 2 chappies in a day!!! Reviews k? Love you all, ~Da Special-Song~**

* * *

Central Town:

"What a jerk! I'm his partner and yet he refuses to come with me! And that Hotaru and Sumire, all busy with their boyfriends! What kind of crap is this?!"

Though she complained so much, her favorite Howalon never fails to cheer her up. She was so regular that the shop owner often gave her a discount, much to her delight.

"Arigato! Ja na!"

As she was enjoying her Howalon, she saw Natsume Hyuuga resting under HIS Sakura Tree.

"THAT STUPID NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!!!!!!" She yelled so loud that the ground shook.

Natsume woke up and immediately saw her looking at his direction, anger written all over her face.

"Hyuuga, you told me that you didn't have time to come with me and yet all you did was to sit under YOUR Sakura Tree and read your freaking, irritating manga!"

"Well, there wasn't a rule stating that I must follow you wherever you go, right? Or else, even if you were….." he was cut off when Mikan placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Sure there wasn't such a rule, but don't you understand that people feel bored and lonely?"

"No, I know nuts about it. So shut your fucking mouth up before I burn you into pieces."

"Vulgarities!"

"So, it's not like you never heard me say it. In fact, I think you just heard me say it yesterday. Don't you remember?"

"…"

Natsume left her alone and continued reading his manga. Although many people stopped to see their quarrel, they didn't care at all. After all, it was already a common scene in the academy for 6 years.

It was about evening when Mikan left. She went into her room her, fuming mad at Natsume Hyuuga aka the _Jerk_.

"That god damn darn Hyuuga! I hate him!" she screamed and threw her pillows everywhere.

'Knock knock'

"Who's there?"

"Shinori here, Mikan-sama."

"Oh come in."

Shinori was Mikan's maid. At a young age of 21, she already knew every single place in the academy and could do household chores terrifically. She has the control alice and is good friends with Mikan ever since she was appointed as her maid.

"Anything that you need my help, Shinori?"

"No, just to tell you that dinner will be served soon. Today's menu is Italian cuisine."

"Thanks, next time, don't bother to prepare such a lavish meal. Just a simple meal will do."

"I'll take note of it next time, Mikan-sama."

Shinori quickly left her room and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm glad that I have Shinori." Mikan said to herself.

As soon as it was 7, Shinori asked Mikan to head down to the dining room to have her dinner. Well, Mikan is a Special Star and therefore she has an apartment-like room.

"You're a great cook, Shinori!"

"Hehe…"

Mikan finished her dinner as quick as possible and went to work on her homework, which sadly was her most hated subject, Math.

"Mikan Sakura, GAMBATEH!" she cheered on herself.

* * *

**I apologise for breaking my promise and therefore I'll be writing another chappie today. That means that I'll be writing 3 chappies in one day! Whoo!!! I promise there'll be lemon in the next one!!! **


	4. The hot night

**As I promised….**

**~Da-Special-Song~**

* * *

It was already midnight when Mikan finished her homework. She packed her bag, brushed her teeth and got ready to sleep. Not to mention, set her alarm incase she was late.

"Darn that Jinno. Gave us so much homework!"

"Mikan-sama, oyasumi." Shinori said.

"Hai, oyasumi."

As soon as her head touched her pillow, she fell into wonderland.

2a.m:

"Mikan…Mikan…" a soft whisper tried to wake her up.

"Mmm…Let me sleep longer…"

"Have you forgotten about our midnight date?" the manly voice asked.

"Hmm…you start…"

He went on to kiss her lips, and after much fight, Mikan gave in.

"Mmm….." she moaned.

"I'll give you more if you like it. Shall I?"

Mikan nodded. The guy moved from her lips to her chest, unzipping her gown as he did so. Mikan shuffled a little, before allowing him to continue.

"Am I the one in charge today?" he asked.

"Yeah…I like it…"

He didn't hesitate when she replied him and started stripping her, tearing her undergarments which were newly bought.

"Hey! That was new!"

He didn't care about her complain and continued to send kisses down her body. Mikan moaned in pleasure when he reached her womanhood and when he stuck his tongue in there, she was basically screaming.

"Oh My God!"

"Enjoying, aren't you?" he said seductively.

"Stop crapping and continue!"

He hushed her by kissing her and stuck his two fingers into her, which made her scream in ecstasy. He turned to suck her breast and her aroused nipple, and then started stripping himself, kissing her as he did so. Once he was done, he thrust himself into her, without any warning.

"Holy ****! How good are you at this?!!" tears rolled down as she asked.

"Tons better than other… I suppose you need more proof?"

"My pleasure."

He pumped himself in and out of her, making her dig her fingers into his soft skin, but of course he didn't complain. Who would want to ruin this moment?

He continued to pump, faster and harder under Mikan's request. Changing her cries into moans.

"Ahh……Stop!!"

"Hush…For I haven't finished yet."

He began to thrust deeper and harder and with each pump, Mikan screamed in pleasure. She held on to his back and dug her fingers even deeper, making his skin bleed. However, he refused to stop and went on until…

"You have to stop! I'm gonna…cum!!!!!!" she yelled with her last breath before she climaxed.

The guy reached his climax too, he rested on her bed next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for today." He said with gentleness.

"And I thought you were an arrogant jerk." She smiled and replied.

They hugged each other to sleep, with Mikan resting in his arms.

Thank goodness Shinori doesn't wake Mikan up, or imagine her surprise!

* * *

**Ok, so, do you like it? Drop me a review please!**

**~Da-Special-Song~**


	5. Author's Note

Hehe… Thanks for your reviews once again. How do I upload so fast? Simple. Whatever ideas that comes into my mind, I write. Then I would edit and publish. Ideas come fast for me, I don't know why. And sorry for my short chapters, I have tried to make them long and it was unsuccessful. Can anyone teach me how? Especially experienced authors. Can you teach me how to make chapters long? I know many of you like long chapters and I will try my best.

Blue-Niagra said that I had a refreshing writing style. Many thanks to you. And to Moonlightnin, cheskiXchanXsempai, Xxdarkness-angelxX, animeg etc. for giving me your wonderful reviews. Arigato!!!!!!!!

I'll try to update fast, though I'm fast already (Haha…), and I'll try my best to make a wonderful story! Also, I apologize for not writing good lemon! Hope you don't mind.

Lastly, many of you guessed that Natsume was the guy, but I shall not disclose anything. Leaving you on a cliff hanger!!! Hahaha….

So I guess I will be updating very soon, if I have time.

**I don't mind if you're an anony reviewer but please, saying that my story is like something you read before is purely an insult. Original? Isn't that what fanfiction is all about? Being original and no copying. So to reviewer: hateme_love_idntcre, shut ur ****ing mouth up. No offence to anony reviewers, just this certain reviewer.**

Love,

~Da-Special-Song~


	6. The mystery

**Ok, so I've updated. And this chapter is **_**LONGER, **_**Yes, longer. I've tried ideas given by my dear and precious reviewers. Thanks… This chapter is dedicated to ****Moonlightnin****, ****cheskiXchanXsempai****,****Xxdarkness-angelxX****, ****animeg and Blue-Niagra. **

* * *

7a.m in the morning:

"Oh my god! My room's in a mess! Shinori-chan!!!!!!"

Our dear brunette woke up, only to find her room in a BIG mess. She doesn't know what happened, nor does she know who did it.

"Yes Mikan-sama?" she asked when she came into the room.

"Any idea what happened here?!"

"Er…no…"

"Nevermind. Would you mind if you clear up the mess?"

"Certainly not. Mikan-sama."

"Thanks."

While Shinori was busy clearing up, Mikan went to change into her uniform when phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mikan, Ruka here."

"Yeah? Is there anything?"

"Just to tell you that Hotaru is sick and she isn't coming to class today. She's down with flu."

"Oh, ok. I'll visit her after class."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mikan hanged up and headed off to class when she bumped into Natsume right outside her door.

"Watch where you're going, polka-dots."

"And know who you're talking to, Hyuuga."

"Looks like polka got up from the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Indeed I do. So shut up." She said with a fierce look.

'_Wow, bad mood today'_ he thought.

The 2 of them went to class together, squabbling all the way about each other's fault. And then suddenly, Mikan fainted beside Natsume.

"Oi polka! Polka!" he shouted as he tried to shake her awake.

But Mikan didn't repond.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the hospital:

A worried Natsume was sited on the chair outside the medical room. Next to him was Ruka, Hotaru, and the gang.

"Tell me, Hyuuga. What did you do to her?" Hotaru demanded.

"I did nothing. That idiot just fainted on her own!"

"Natsume, don't mind Hotaru. She's not feeling well." Ruka told him.

"Caught the flu?"

"Yeah."

While they resumed their chat, the nurse came out of the room.

"I suppose you're the friends of Sakura Mikan right?" she asked.

"Yup."

The nurse reported to them that Mikan fainted due to stress and that she is perfectly fine. They heaved a sigh of relief knowing that and returned back to their classes. Although Hotaru stayed back to look after her.

In Mikan's ward:

"Baka, wake up. You're drooling." The ice queen said.

"Hmm…Nat…Natsume…"

'Gosh! What is she saying?!' she thought. But her surprised was further taken when Mikan said…

"Natsume…I love you…"

'Hyuuga is so dead.' Hotaru said to herself.

"Baka, I'm telling you to wake up before Hyuuga rapes you."

Mikan shuffled and opened her eyes.

"Eh…Hotaru…"

"Glad you woke up. Were you having a nice dream?" she teased.

"Er…What are you saying?" she pretended.

"You know it yourself."

Mikan started sweating. Did Hotaru words meant anything?

"Anyway, I fine now. Why don't we go to class?" Mikan suggested.

"I'm sick. You should be grateful that I stayed to look after you. Pay me 400 rabbits later."

"Hotaru!!! You're so mean!!!!"

"Hn. If it were others, I would have charged them 600 rabbits."

"No difference! You still charge money!"

"If there's nothing else, I'm leaving. And hurry to class. It's 8:30 now. Jinno's lesson is in 15 minutes time." Hotaru warned.

"Oh my god!" Mikan yelled and rushed for her school bag, zooming out of the ward 5 minutes later. Leaving Hotaru alone in the ward.

'Something's on between her and Hyuuga.' She thought.

Meanwhile, Mikan rushed to her class as fast as she could, bumping into many seniors as she did so. Her hair came loose and she had to tie them again, making her waste more time. When she reached the classroom, Jinno's lesson had already started.

'FUCK' she thought.

"Ahem, Miss Sakura, please have a seat." He said.

"Aren't you gonna' scold me for being late?" she asked.

"I know what happened. Hurry up and sit down."

Everyone in the class kept quiet. Never had they imagined that Jinno would talk to Mikan in such a polite manner.

* * *

**Is this longer? I hope so! Reviews k? Love you all. Muacks.**

~Da-Special-Song~


	7. Prepost?

**Goodies!!! Finished another chapter and I haven't gotten to the pregnancy part. Hehe… I want this story to be long so I'll delay it! Muahahahah……I'm evil…. **

Class had just ended and our dear brunette happily skipped off for lunch, along with Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu. Not to mention, our raven-haired boy.

"What's for lunch?" she asked.

"Today's specialty is seafood pasta. How does that sound?" Anna replied.

"Perfect! It does save you from extreme hunger."

The gang walked to the cafeteria and ordered their food while Natsume followed them at the back.

"Aren't you eating anything?" Koko asked him as he tucked into his food.

"No. Not interested." He replied, "Food here sucks anyway."

Koko shrugged at his answer and said nothing. Knowing him so well, arguing with him would only result death. And the only person who would dare to argue with him could only be Mikan Sakura. In which to why he did not burn her into ashes, many people know it. The reason could only be love…

"Is Hotaru ok?" Nonoko asked with concern.

"I guess so. She still has the energy to extort money from me!"

"Haha…when it comes to money, she is fully revitalized."

"Agreed."

They had a quick lunch, quick chat and hanged around Central Town the whole day. Well, almost. If not for Yuu saying that he has to finish his homework. Well, he is a goodie-two shoes after all. What can they do about it?

"So er…I guess we'll stop here and return back right?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah..."

They bade each other farewell and each returned to their own dorms. Since they are of different rankings. And only Natsume and Mikan were Special Stars among them.

"Why do I have to go with this jerk?" she questioned herself.

"Keep your comments to yourself, Strawberries."

"Hmph!"

Natsume smirked a little, making her even more irritated.

"Fuck you." She said.

"Did polka-dots just say a vulgarity?" he teased.

Mikan ignored him and walked off.

In Natsume's Room:

The raven-haired boy just came out from the shower, dressed in nothing but a piece of towel wrapped around his waist. (Yes I know, you perverts are nose-bleeding already.) He opened his cupboard and took out a jersey and shorts and changed into it.

"Fuck those homework." He grumbled.

Jinno had just given them some questions on algebra equations and they must be completed by tomorrow. Although he was smart enough to finish these in less than half an hour, he took a much longer time today.

"Ahh!!! I can't concentrate!"

Natsume was being bothered by something, or rather, someone. And that is none other than our dear Mikan. Thinking of her curvy body outline, her big brown hazel orbs, her cute face, her warm smile and melodious voice. Not to mention, her clumsiness.

He smiled a little thinking of her beauty, when he was interrupted by a knock that came from the door.

'Fuck whoever is it.' He cursed in his mind.

He opened the door only to find his best friend, Ruka.

'Oops…'

"What are you here for?"

"Gah!!!!! Help me Natsume!!!" he screamed.

"What?"

"Save me from Hotaru!!!"

"What the fuck happened this time?"

Natsume invited Ruka into his room and prepared coffee for him.

"I HATE IMAI HOTARU!!!!"

"Isn't she gonna' be your future wife?" he teased.

"NO! I didn't say that!"

"Then are you gonna cheat on her?"

"I didn't say that either!"

"Then?"

"She blacked-mailed me again! This time in my bunny shorts!"

Natsume laughed and laughed, spilling out his coffee as he did so.

"Repeat your sentence Ruka! I need to record it down!"

"It's not something for you to laugh about! Natsume, get a grip on it!"

"Ok ok…Relax…I wasn't going to do anything…Did I?"

"Ok, here's the thing. Hotaru caught me in my bunny shorts and she took my photo, as always. And then she said she's gonna sell it for 100 rabbits! Or she's gonna publish the photo in the GA Scoop!"

"I think she'd rather take the 1st choice. She makes money from it. What for publish when she doesn't get money?"

"You didn't read the papers did you? The GA Scoop is having a competition whereby the person who shows the most embarrassing photo would get a whole 5000 rabbits!"

"That's why…So, what can I do? Shouldn't you just chase her around like you always did?"

"No! Her new and improved Baka Gun hurts like anything! Don't try it I tell you! You're gonna regret!"

"Woah woah….Relax….you're getting too uptight about this."

"I get your point. What should I do? Hotaru isn't like Mikan, she isn't easily pleased!"

"I don't please Mikan and I never did. Who said that we were a couple?"

"You look like. Quarreling every time you see each other."

"You're shirt is gonna burn if you say one more word." He warned

"I said nothing."

Natsume thought for a while and said, "Try this method, it might work. No girls ever refuse this."

He went close to Ruka and whispered in his ear.

"NO WAY!"

"Come on, you're not so pure are you?"

"…"

"No sex with her even after you two got together?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"No. I'm pure, she's pure. Don't pollute my mind."

"Whatever. I'm leaving everything to you. Bye."

Ruka sighed and left his room. Thinking about what Natsume had just said…

**Hehe….Another chappie done! Might not update for a while becoz someone is helping me write the other chapter and that person is quite busy! Special thanks to Blue-Niagra! **

**Love, **

**~Da-Special-Song~**


	8. Another night with more questions

**Haha!!! Finally updated!!!! This chapter is dedicated to my readers and Blue-Niagra for helping me out in the lemon!!!!! Credits: Blue-Niagra…I owe a lot to her….Becoz she made this chapter even though she has a hectic schedule! Love you!**

* * *

In Mikan's Room:

"Oh my god! I haven't done my homework!"she screamed.

She quickly took out her writing materials and started working on them, grumbling about how much she hates Maths as she did so. When she was done, she rushed to the washroom and prepared herself to sleep. And then from behind, someone hugged her and carried her to her pink fluffy bed.

"Mikan, I love you." he whispered, his gentle lips gliding along Mikan's delicate skin as she tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck whilst she moaned quietly. Fingers lightly brushed against Mikan's naked skin as she shuddered, then quickly melted against her lovers' chest as he bit down onto her collarbone gently.

"Ah, N-... uhn." she moaned as he lowered his head to her breasts, her pink buds pert and hard from how he touched and exited his girl. Mikan arched her back a little when she felt his mouth on one of her nipples. She couldn't surpress her cries much longer, and cried out his name once.

"For once your big mouth has come in use." he teased as Mikan pouted before letting out another pleasure cry. She didn't care if he made such fun of her when they were making love, she just wanted to be excited by his touch and his kiss. Miakn then felt his fingers slide down her hips slowly, reaching her buttocks and briefly kept his hand there, making Mikan wonder.

Then he brought his hand down onto her thigh, then to her womanhood where he teased her, torturing Mikan's excitement so that she would crave more from him.

"Ah, so mean!" moaned Mikan angelically as he brought his lips back to hers, prieing his tongue into Mikan's mouth as she succumbed to him and let him taste how sweet she was whilst he slid two of his fingers into Mikan and pleasured her greatly.

"I-I can't hold it... I want more!" cried Mikan in a hoarse voice whilst her companion kissed her deeply, then lifted her up so that she was positioned over his lap. Mikan felt hands land on her hips and then something brush against her thigh. She blushed deeply, but found herself grabbing onto her lovers' broad shoulders and easing herself onto him, her face a deep pink colour.

"Ah... you're so good~" mumbled Mikan as she bucked her hips against him slowly at first, then she started to quicken the pace as he held her hips and guided her, staring up at his angels face in the dark. Even though it was pitch black, he could see Mikan's lustful eyes and her sweat-covered forehead. He then enjoyed hearing her cute pants.

"Ah... ah!" she cried out, hoping that she wasn't screaming too loudly so as not to wake anyone up. Mikan bit down on her lips as hepressed his lips against her warm neck, leaving another hickey. Hopefully Jinno or Hotaru wouldn't find it in the morning or all hell would be let loose...

"Ah! Faster!" cried Mikan suddenly, going harder and a bit faster as he smirked, then quickly flipped himself and Mikan over so that he could take over and be on top. The guy thrust into Mikan deeply and harder as she gasped from the sudden impact, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades and nearly drawing droplets of his blood. Mikan was in ecstasy and heaven as he made love to her, going deeper at her every command as she cried his name and kissed him, screaming words of pleasure and love mixed together.

"Ah……" moaned Mikan as she reached her climax, breathless whilst the guy gave his last few thrusts before falling against Mikan, also reaching his own climax. The two panted together before sharing a passionate and loving kiss, staring into each others' eyes.

"Daisuki….." whispered Mikan with a hitn of a blush on her cheeks as he smiled down at her, then wrapped his arms around Mikan's frame.

"I love you too." he whispered, kissing her forehead as Mikan fell asleep in his arms...

Next Morning:

"Mikan-sama, Natsume-sama left you a note." Shinori said and passed her the note.

'_What is I plus L plus half of 8 plus 2/3 of an isoceles triangle plus 'tee' minus 'te' plus y plus helf of 8 plus U?'_

Mikan did a mental calculation and smiled to herself as soon as she realized what was the answer.

* * *

**Am I keeping you in suspense? Who is the guy? Stay tuned to Midnight Secrets!!!!!**

**Love,**

**~Da-Special-Song~**


	9. The revealation

**It's been long since I updated but nevertheless, I want to thank those who reviewed me and added me to their story alert and author alert… Erm…I guess I shall reveal who is the guy in let's say….Now? Yeah now. Read the story and you'll know.**

**Natsume will love me if I own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

In the class:

"Natsume!! Can you come here for a second?"

"Shut up polka. I'm reading." He retorted. But Mikan went up him and dragged him away from his seat, causing him to knock against many tables and chairs.

"Ok ok! I'll get up!"

Natsume got up and went along with Mikan to god knows where. The class began wondering what could have happened between them.

"Did they quarrel or something?" Sumire asked.

"Who knows? Ask Hotaru or Ruka instead." Koko replied.

"Can't you read their minds???"

"Natsume will burn me and Mikan is a nullifier." He preached.

Sumire went silent and looked away. Talk about being a mind-reader's girlfriend when she doesn't even know him well!

Meanwhile, the couple was at the Sakura Tree doing something…

"What did you drag me here for?"

"Well…I erm…I received your note from Shinori this morning…And uh…I think we should…."

"Should?"

"You know…Tell them?"

Natsume sighed and said, "Didn't I tell you before? The fact that I'm not telling anybody about this is because…."

"Yes I know…But I'm…"

"Ok enough of it…I know what I'm doing polka. We are not going to get into trouble because nobody except us knows about it."

Mikan simply nodded. What can she do? It would only waste her time to talk to Natsume because he's too stubborn at everything.

They headed back to class with saying a single word to each other.

In class:

Everyone eyed them suspiciously as they entered. All of them wondering what's going on.

"Hotaru, Natsume he…" Ruka asked with a worried look.

"I know nothing. Mikan is getting weirder day by day."

"Huh?"

"I just don't know her anymore…She is…" Hotaru sighed.

Ruka turned and looked at Mikan and Natsume who were facing away form each other. Surely something is going on between them! He has got to find it out.

In the afternoon:

"Natsume…I…really…"

"I know that you can't stand the pressure now, but I have my reasons for not telling anyone about this."

"But I expect you keep our secret from the whole world! What if Persona knows about it???"

"I shall take full responsibility if Persona knows about it. I'm the one he's after anyway."

"Natsume…"

"Mou daijobu…" he told her as he hugged her. This scene was in fact taken by Hotaru who was having a date with Ruka nearby.

On Hotaru's side:

"So this is what's going on…" she whispered to herself.

"You mean…Natsume and Mikan are going out?!"

"Does this look like a 'no' to you?"

"But they didn't say anything about it!"

"That's what they're trying to hide."

The two continued to spy them and came out with fantastic results.

'I'm rich.' Hotaru thought.

Ruka looked at her in disbelief. How money-face can his girlfriend get?

Central Town:

It was very crowded in Central town as it was almost dinner. Many people rushed to the restaurants to grab their seats and some were even arguing over it. Hotaru, however, was not at all too happy about this.

"So this is your great dinner place, Bunny-boy?"

"I thought you stopped calling me that?"

"There's always a place and time for it."\

"Aww man….And I thought you'd be happy about this." He pouted.

"Do you think I'd be happy in this god damn stinking place full of disgusting people?"

She was really pissed off.

"…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Natsume…I…Ah!!!"

"Shh…"

"Nat-…Natsume!!!"

"1…2…3…!!!"

They lay next to each other, both sweating vigorously from the hot love making session they just had.

"Neh, what if I get pregnant?"

"Then I would leave you in a lurch."

Mikan jumped up and slapped him.

"Natsume! I hate you!"

Natsume supported himself up and tried to console her.

"Hey, I was just joking."

"Oh sure! You don't sound like it, Birdbrain!"

Natsume heaved a heavy sigh and said, "I don't sound like anything I would say, or that wouldn't be me."

Mikan smiled at him as she snuggled into his arms.

"But then again, if the academy knows I'm pregnant. We're screwed!"

"When that happens, we'll do something about it."

She nodded and then soon after, she dozed off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Days after…**

Seated in class 2B were almost everyone, the gang, the girls, the guys and the teacher. Yup, the teacher was sitting as well.

"As you can see, the reason why I'm sitting is because I realized that someone here is smarter than me. Miss Sakura Mikan, would you mind teaching the class my subject instead?" Jinno asked.

Yes you got it. Mikan was caught for talking, again.

"Erm…Jinno sensei, I uh…didn't mean to talk…"

"You've said that a multiple of times every time you're caught. When will you stop giving all these crap excuses?"

Mikan sweat-dropped as the class stared at her. Her cries for help were useless as Hotaru and Natsume wouldn't want to help her take the rap. And I mean NEVER.

"Jinno… Please??? Just this time?"

"NO NO AND NO. Chances are given and you chose to ignore it. It's your own fault."

"Jinno!!!"

The class could do nothing but pray for her safety. They knew that any moment and Jinno would electrocute her.

But before he could do anything, Natsume stood up.

"How 'bout you sit still and I'll teach them instead? If you choose to believe that you're more idiotic than us. Except for me that is."

Jinno was speechless and _furious_.

* * *

**Ok, end of this chappie. Anyone has any idea who's the guy? I suppose it's very obvious. Drop me a review k? I'll update as soon as I come back from my holiday on the 17****th**** of June! I promise!!!**


	10. Truth or Dare?

**I'm back and in action! Let's welcome chapter 9 shall we? **

* * *

In the afternoon:

"Hey, you shouldn't say that to Jinno you know."

"Oh, so you mean saving you from him is something I shouldn't butt myself into? Wow."

Mikan heaved a heavy sigh. Perhaps arguing with Natsume over that is a very stupid thing to do. She wouldn't win him anyway. Or maybe, she'll never win him. She simply walked away to where Hotaru and Ruka were, along with Anna and the gang.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Hotaru was just showing us her latest invention that can take snap shots of anything between the tiniest gaps on Earth." Sumire explained while holding on to Koko's hand.

"Why is that even needed?"

"Because then I can take the MOST embarrassing shots of Mr. Nogi Ruka." Hotaru replied, eyes shining as she said so.

"Erm… Am I supposed to comment on that? Or should I just remain as usual?"

"Do whatever you want." She shrugged.

"Poor Ruka…"

But that was something that was so common in them that they didn't really bother at all. After all, Ruka didn't really mind being photo-snapped and blackmailed because that was the main reason why they got together in the first place. Well, maybe you could say that love is blind, but in the real situation, I guess it is.

"Ru-chan… Could you just stop inventing crazy things like this? You already have MILLIONS of photos of me in my MOST embarrassing moments, what for do you need more?"

"RU-CHAN?!" They all yelled.

"Erm…" he blushed.

"Just shut up. You will know what it's for later on. Besides, didn't we just found out something recently, Ruka-chan?" She questioned him, eyeing Mikan at the same time.

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot!"

Mikan was oblivious to what they were saying; after all, she is still dense sometimes.

The gang continued walking on to Central Town, along with Natsume behind them, hands in his pockets. He looked around, making sure that no one was following them. He can't be too sure that they are safe even if he wasn't doing any missions, the AAO may attack anytime, and he definitely does not want his friends and his beloved Mikan to be in any form of danger.

Central Town:

"OMG! The sale is going on and I didn't even know!" the girls screamed at the same time.

The guys went "uh-oh" and started to run away.

"Stay there the 5 of you! Hand us your wallets!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Then this is HELL!!!!"

The girls started chasing after the boys, causing a ruckus in the town and attracting everyone's attention.

After minutes of chasing…

"OK! We surrender! This is getting out of hand!" Mochu said in fright.

The girls laughed at the boys who were afraid of them, all of them happy that they won over their boyfriends. Well, maybe not Mikan.

"Natsume!"

"Hn."

"What?"

"The problem lies with you not bringing your wallet, not my fault. Besides, I'm NOT your boyfriend, unlike the others." He said without a care.

"Could you just take it as lending instead of being forced? I mean, come on, I'll pay you back. **With** interest."

"Oh really? Based on the amount of rabbits you get? I don't think so…Don't fool me."

"F.Y.I, I **AM **A SPECIAL STAR. Your hear me? S.P.E.C.I.A.L S.T.A.R"

"I can spell. Just shut up and go find someone else."

Mikan gave the rest her famous puppy eyes, but the moment they saw it, they gave all sorts of excuses and left with their boyfriends, including Hotaru.

Leaving with no choice, Mikan went close to Natsume and whispered in his ear, "You wouldn't want me to tell them EVERYTHING right? Pride is your main concern as far as I know."

Natsume was baffled. "Right… So?"

"So that means if I tell everyone everything, you're as good as dead right?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Now hand me your wallet."

Natsume reluctantly took out his wallet and handed her 1000 rabbits.

"That's all? No more?"

"How much do you need exactly?" he asked, pissed.

"Let's see… Another 500 more?"

"Why do you even need so much?"

"I won't tell you but you will know, someday."

Natsume sighed and gave her another 500 rabbits. He then proceeded to walk off, hoping that his money would not be wasted on useless stuff like Howalon.

He saw Mikan heading off to somewhere he couldn't recognize and he decided to follow her.

"Hey that's…"

Half an hour later:

"I guess this is it." Mikan came out of the place, holding on to something.

Little did she know that Natsume was just behind her, peeping at what she was holding.

"Boo." He teased.

"Woah...! You scared me back there! What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think you're holding?"

"No…nothing! See ya'!" Mikan hurriedly ran off.

'Something is going on and I don't have a good feeling about it… I'm sure.' He thought.

Later on in the dorms:

"So, who's coming over to my place?" Nonoko asked.

"Maybe I'm going, if my schedule allows." Hotaru said.

"Me too." Ruka replied.

"I'm definitely going! Who would want to miss out on those kinds of things?" Sumire chattered.

"I'm going." The rest said.

"Mikan?" She asked.

"Eh? Me? This type of thing… Erm… I think I better not join. I mean, you guys are perverts right?"

"We are perverts? Come on, I don't believe you didn't have sex before." Anna questioned.

"Erm… I shall not comment on that."

"Ah ha! But even so, the only person you would have sex with is the guy over there." She added, pointing to Natsume.

"EH?!"

"Don't lie. You don't look virgin to me."

"Nonoko, what's makes you think I'm not. Me and Natsume aren't even together, how is that possible?"

She shrugged and left for her dorm.

"Oh come on, it'd be boring without you." Sumire begged.

"Oh don't worry; since you guys are talking about your sex life, I think it would be rather exciting. So I think I'll take my leave." She said and left.

Natsume followed behind her.

"Let's drag her here, or our plan would not be able to work out."

The guys went forward and drag her towards Nonoko's dorm.

"Let me go!!!! Natsume!!!!"

But Natsume was also being dragged along, and he could do nothing about it.

In Nonoko's dorm:

"I said I didn't want to come and you still dragged me along? What kinda crap is this?" Mikan grumbled.

"I told you that it'll be boring without you. Besides, Natsume came along didn't he? I suppose he could walk you back to your dorm later."

Natsume heard his name being mentioned and turn his head towards the gang.

"Nothing… We said nothing." Koko said as he grew pale.

They started off with an innocent chat about their lives and their partners. From Anna going all red to Ruka turning his head away from them to hide his embarrassment and Yuu running out of the room. Nothing was as fun as what they were up to now.

"OK so, Hotaru, any ideas you wanna share?" Sumire asked.

Hotaru twitched her eyebrows and eyed Mikan, who was totally engrossed in Nonoko's lava lamp.

"How about a game of Truth and Dare, but it is a modified version?"

"Modified version? Sounds interesting, Mikan are you joining?" Anna asked.

She turned her head around and gave a 'huh?' look.

"I said; do you want to play the modified version of Truth and Dare?"

"Oh! Sure…I think…" she answered.

"And Natsume?"

"Do you think I would be interested in this kind of game? Tch."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Mikan prompted.

"The word 'fun' does not exists in my dictionary."

"Oh really? If you don't join…" Mikan started whispering in Natsume's ear, "there really won't be any 'fun' for you for the next 2 months."

Natsume's eyes widened in surprise, how could this little devil take over him in just a few seconds?

"Fine, but if any of you loses, don't blame me."

"I didn't even say anything yet." Hotaru said calmly, "But we shall see who the final LOSER is."

"Hn."

3 minutes after the game started:

"Dang it!" Anna cursed.

"Too bad Anna, please move to the corner along with Mochu." Hotaru commanded.

"What the… No!!!! Hotaru, you aren't really going to do that to me right?"

"Of course I am, Nonoko, pass me the torturer."

"YES!"

Hotaru began advancing towards the two of them, eyes filled with mischief.

"Mochu first right?"

Mochu was being pushed towards Hotaru by Anna, sweating bullets the nearer he got to her.

"Imai…No...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! Stop…Haha…It!!!!!!!!"

Everyone pitied Mochu as he was being tickled by Hotaru, and they said prayers for the poor Anna who was the next victim.

"Anna, you're next."

"Hotaru, can't you let me off just this once? As a friend?" she begged with her puppy eyes.

"No can't do. A game is a game, a lost is a lost."

"Wha—what!"

Hotaru then mercilessly tickled her until her face turned red, body curled and rolling on the floor. After the torture, the game resumed.

"Mikan, your turn, Truth or Dare?"

"Erm…Truth?"

"Truth…Hm… Questions anyone?"

An awkward scene filled the room, finally, Ruka spoke.

"OK, here goes. Mikan, when was the first time you had sex with Natsume?"

"What?! Where did you get that from?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Somewhere…"

* * *

**So I guess that's the end of this chappie! Stay tune to find out more!**

**Love,**

**~Da-Special-Song~**


	11. Mikan is what?

**Kay guys, I owe you guys big this time… SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, enough of crap, chapter 10 is here! And to those who want to know if Mikan's pregnant YET, all I can say is read and wait!**

**And btw, I'm thinking of dropping this to T rated coz I think my lemons are gonna stop at the last chapter where I had one. But of course, I still have some intimate scenes in between. Wadya' think? **

**Coz I sorta like felt that more people tend to read T-stories because some are still YOUNG. And I personally feel that my lemons sucks.**

**So guys, if you have any comments, please PM me or drop a review about this.**

"So, as I was saying… Mikan, what's your answer?" Ruka urged; a sly grin plastered on his face.

No answer from the both of them.

"Aww come on… Leaving me hanging on the line is not a good choice; you know you'll get punished by Hotaru."

"… Actua-" she began speaking, but Natsume stopped her by covering her mouth.

Everybody stared at him.

"What? Can't I say something? It IS after all something about me… Which I don't know how the hell Ruka knows anything."

"If you say so, then give us an explanation." Anna prompted. "You can't hide it from us, even if it isn't true."

"Ok… So…"

The room was filled with tension; Natsume and Mikan were both sweating bullets. The gang had all eyes on them, as if they stole their money or something. Natsume has no idea what to say, can you believe it? The genius from Gakuen Alice who topped the school every year has no clue on what to do. However, Mikan saved the day.

"Look guys, if you really want to see the two of us kiss, go ahead and tell us. But please don't spread rumors that we had sex or something. I mean, his fan-girls are even crazier than just Sumire herself. I don't wanna die so early, life's still a long way…"

Everyone just blinked their eyes at stared blankly at her. But Hotaru snapped back in reality and asked, "And so what kinda' proof do you have?"

"This." She said as she showed them a certain document.

Silence.

"MIKAN, OH MY FUCKING GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Class B:

"Mikan, are you serious about the document yesterday? You meant a joke right?" Nonoko enquired.

"No, I'm serious. That is why I said it's impossible for me and Natsume to be together."

"But Mikan…"

"No buts, it's not something everybody wanted." She said firmly.

"Not at least what we wanted." Nonoko grumbled.

Just then, gay-sensei Narumi came in. Holding on to a stack of papers and acted more teacher-like. Now, that was OK. But the worst part is that he was wearing not just any suit, but a NORMAL WORKING ATTIRE!

Now that was what I called shocking.

"Ok so… How are you guys feeling? Good? Cause the next thing I'm gonna tell you, is rather bad news."

Everyone sat upright and paid close attention.

"As you all know, I have the gayness in me right?"

They nodded.

"And just yesterday, I made a DECISION."

They all gaped.

"I, Narumi A., have DECIDED to STOP acting GAY."

1… 2… 3…

"TIME FOR CELEBRATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!" The guys at the back yelled until their faces were red.

"Ok now, cool down guys, I don't see the point in being so happy about it. Shouldn't you feel sad that your teacher is changing to be someone else?"

"Not really."

"…"

As they were busy celebrating, the gang left the class.

Central Town:

Hotaru decided that she wanted to have some crab brains, so they had no choice but to follow her to her favourite restaurant. She got in and flashed her VIP card, making the waiter tremble in fear when he told her that there were no vacancies and she threatened to make him say 'goodbye' to Father's Day.

"Er… I will find you a seat ASAP. Please wait for a moment."

"Imai Hotaru has no patience." She demanded.

The waiter hurried into the restaurant and spoke to his boss, who, by surprise, immediately asked the waiter to call her in.

"Hello Miss Imai and company." He greeted.

"Hi. May we have a full course meal?"

"Sure. It's all on me."

"Are you sure my dad allows?!" Ruka blurted out.

"Your dad?!"

"Didn't I tell you guys that my dad owns a company on food and beverages?"

"You didn't tell us he owned one in GA!"

"Ehehe… Sorry…"

The girls all crowded around him and asked him for a treat, and since him being Ruka, a kind soul who has no grudge against anybody, had no choice but to agree.

Natsume, who was with them, tucked into his food as soon as it was served and made no comments about anything in their conversation. Now, that was odd.

"Natsume, aren't you curious about Mikan's situation?" Koko asked.

"No. Why should I bother when her child isn't mine." He replied coldly.

"But I don't believe that you can't be bothered at all. Don't you feel like killing that bastard?"

"At the very least, know who the guy is." Sumire budged in.

"No. Not interested. Leave me alone."

"Hey, remember that this meal is on me. I can charge you." Ruka added.

"People! What is wrong with you guys? I already said I don't wanna know!" Natsume said and ran off.

"Geez… He's just jealous." Mikan said.

They agreed with her and continued with their food. Nobody made any comments about her pregnancy because they feel that Mikan has the right to tell them or not. After completing their meal, Mikan invited them to her dorm, saying that she has something to tell them. And of course, the gang already knew what she was going to say.

In Mikan's dorm:

"Please take a seat."

They all gathered around her gigantic dinning table and waited in anticipation.

"I presume you guys already know what I am going to say right? The thing is, nobody knows about this except you guys that I trust the most. I didn't even tell Narumi."

"But Mikan, you aren't the type who would act so rashly. How did you get yourself into such a difficult situation?" Anna asked, with the guys nodding their heads to her question.

"It's not really my fault or his. Let's just say we were deeply into each other."

"This is not a time to joke Mikan. You can't hide this for long. And sides' we need to know everything. As your best friends and as someone who loves you, we need to know. So does Natsume. He is not interested because he is afraid that what you say will hurt him. I believe that you know he loves you more than anyone here." Hotaru explained.

"I know Hotaru, but the most I can tell you is his name. 'Cause he WILL be transferring to Gakuen Alice."

"That means that he has an alice. What is it?"

"Fire, FYI."

"The same as Natsume? How is that possible?"

"Because…"

**Hehe…. I know you guys hate cliffies! But I just love it! People, wait for chapter 11, and please do reply me question posted at the top because I kept my promise of making Mikan pregnant in chapter 10!**

**Love, **

**~Da-Special-Song~**


	12. Natsume's Jealousy

**I update fast don't I? 2 chapts in one day! Thank me! And the moment you've been waiting for… ELEVEN IS HERE!**

**Please do answer my question! Should I rate it T instead?**

In Mikan's dorm:

"Because what?" Sumire probed.

"Will you believe if I said he's Natsume's cousin?"

Silence.

"You must be kidding! Didn't Natsume lose his family in the fire years ago?"

"I am not. He's his distant relative from America. He has been studying there for years. And after receiving the news that he has an alice, he will be transferring here, tomorrow to be exact." Mikan explained in details.

"But then again, how did you know him? You said he's Natsume's distant relative, so there should be no way you would know him."

"Apparently, he happens to be one of my company's clients. One day, he came over and we just clicked."

Everyone stared at her in awe. Can they really believe that? I mean, it is true that Mikan owns the Sakura Corps. But is it really possible that the guy Mikan is saying is really Natsume's cousin? Natsume would have told them if that was really true. But what if Natsume himself doesn't even know about this cousin? All these questions appeared in their minds, but nevertheless, Mikan made it sound so real.

"So, what's his name?" Ruka asked.

"His name is… Yasuyuki Tachika, from Natsume's maternal side."

"But… Does Natsume know about him? How come I don't even know? I'm his best friend!"

"Relax Ruka, not many people know about him because he is not often in public. His parents want him away from the media as far as possible. And yes, Natsume knows about him. In fact, he hates him." Mikan gave a sigh.

"Then if Natsume knows that he got you pregnant, the world would be in chaos!" Nonoko said worriedly.

"That's why I'm so relieved that Natsume stayed out of this."

"He will find out sooner or later, when Yasuyuki transfers in."

"We will see…"

That night:

Mikan was getting ready for sleep when she felt someone enter her room. She turned her head around, only to find one pair of crimson eyes staring at her. Silence was between the two of them and nobody dared say anything. That pair of crimson eyes; walked towards the door and switched of the lights, causing Mikan to feel a little surprised.

"Tell me Mikan, did my that jerk of a cousin really got you pregnant?"

"How did you… know?"

"I was at your balcony the whole time you guys were talking."

"I… Natsume…"

"I need to know. If he really did that, I will kill him when he arrives."

"Don't Natsume, please don't."

"HE WAS A DAMN JERK!" Natsume exploded in fury.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!" she argued back.

Natsume couldn't stand it anymore; Mikan was his and only his. Who cares if his cousin got her pregnant? She will be his, right here, right now.

He pushed her onto her bed which was just behind her and kissed her furiously. No one can stop him. Not even Ruka this time. Mikan groaned in pain as he tightened his grip around her, making sure she couldn't escape.

"This is not the first time. You know what I'm doing."

"This will be the last time. Not anymore. I had enough of you and your recklessness."

He refused to listen to her and continued kissing her, one hand on her thigh and the other behind her back. He reached for her skirt and started to pull it off. Mikan resisted, but he tore her skirt apart.

'SLAP'!

Natsume rose from his position in shock.

"I SAID ENOUGH HYUUGA! IF YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO CONTINUE THINGS YOUR WAY, I WILL TELL PERSONA EVERYTHING AND SEE WHAT HE'S GONNA DO WITH YOU!"

"You think I'll be intimidated by that? Persona's just nobody to me. He can't stop me now, after all the years I've been with him, I know his style… and weakness."

"You…! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CALL IN HOTARU!" she yelled with her might.

Natsume left without a word, disappointed that Mikan chose his cousin over him.

'You will be mine.' He thought.

The next day:

The class was filled with awkward silence. Everyone could see that Natsume was angry, but Mikan? Nobody knew why. Wild guesses were brought up. Some were saying that they had a fight, some saying that Natsume made Mikan angry or the other way round. Some were even saying that Mikan is having mood swings!

"What's wrong Mikan?" Yuu tried to ask.

"Nothing much. Someone just pisses me off here."

"Oh… Relax ok? Tell us if you need anything."

"Thanks Yuu."

Just as Yuu sat down, the now non-gay teacher Narumi barged into the class, sweating bullets.

"What''s your problem? First you say you stop being gay, now you're sweating like mad!" the random guys from the class shouted.

"There's a new transfer student who is Natsume's cousin! OMG! That's why I'm afraid, because he has the Fire alice as well!" Narumi panicked.

Then, a guy with dark purple luscious hair, blended well in his dark blue eyes and slightly dark skin came in, fire in his hands, staring at Narumi.

"Erm… I see you have made your way here. Well, introduce yourself… Yasuyuki…" Narumi said trembling.

He looked around the class and saw Mikan waving at him. He gave her a smile and began speaking.

"Hi." He said.

…

"Erm… I said _introduce_ yourself…"

"Right."

All the girls waited in anticipation and crowded around the front table.

"As Narumi has said, my name is Yasuyuki Tachika. I'm Natsume's cousin and also happen to have the fire alice. And before you ask me any question, I'll tell you something."

"What??"

"I am NOT available as I already have someone in mind. So no dates will be entertained."

"Aww man… I almost thought I could seduce you." A girl declared.

"I'm afraid I will only be attracted to one girl." He said coolly.

Murmurs were heard and people started making wild guesses. The gang however already knew who he was referring to.

"Class! Quiet please!" Narumi shouted. The class fell into immediate silence.

"How 'bout letting Yasuyuki feel at home by showing him his seat?"

"Where would I be sitting?" he asked.

Narumi thought for awhile and said, "Next to Mikan please."

"What?!" Natsume protested as the class turned their gaze onto him due to the sudden reaction.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Then please make a space for him."

Natsume grumbled as Yasuyuki moved next to Mikan, serving as a barrier between the two of them. He wasn't too happy about this, but Yasuyuki was chuckling to himself. He had successfully made his dear cousin jealous, and to top it up, he often flirted with her during class.

Jinno didn't like, cause he found in sick to show your affection in front of others. Natsume didn't like it too, without saying. But what made he angry was that Mikan didn't stop Yasuyuki and his advances. Instead, she rather enjoyed the attention Yasuyuki was giving her.

After class:

"Yasuyuki, we need a talk." Natsume said to him, eyes cold and emotionless.

Yasuyuki followed him to where he headed, and was surprised to find out that he wanted to talk under the Sakura Tree.

"Hey, I know what you're going to ta-" Yasuyuki started.

'BAM'!

"Hey!"

Natsume slammed him onto the tree, hands grabbing onto his collar.

"What do you want from her?!" he asked.

"Nothing. I just want her because I love her."

"If you have ever loved her, you wouldn't make her pregnant!"

"Chill buddy. The reason why she is pregnant is because she loves me, I love her. We made love because we were truly in love with each other. I promised her that I can provide her when the child is born and we get married. Although I doubt it because she does own the Sakura Corps."

Natsume was speechless. Mikan loved him? What about himself? Didn't they have sex because Mikan and he were in love too? What exactly is Mikan doing? How can she betray him when he loved her so much? Wait, did Mikan even say 'I love you' to him? Yes she did. But did she MEAN it? Maybe it was because she was too tired from the entire love making?

But even so, Natsume Hyuuga has come up with a conclusion: Mikan doesn't love him.

He was just used as a tool. She made use of his weakness and tortured him by saying that in the end, she didn't love him at all. 'Natsume Hyuuga, you are so dumb. For once you are being played by a woman.'

He returned to reality and spoke to Yasuyuki again.

"Are you really the father of her child?" he was serious this time.

"Yes." Yasuyuki replied.

Natsume let go of him and left, casting the shadow of a lonely man when the sun shown on him.

Meanwhile:

"Are you ok?"

"Mikan…"


	13. The truth

**Sorry for taking so long….. Exams were cramming me up and now that it's over, I can finally update! Keep reading! Hope this chapter lightens ur mood!**

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

"Are you ok?"

"Mikan…"

* * *

Mikan sat close beside him and said, "Yuki, I'm sorry that I've dragged you into this. This was supposedly just about me and Natsume, but I was really afraid that something might happen to him if he knew… You understand right?"

Yasuyuki nodded.

'He's probably just like Ruka, one who loves unconditionally and the one who is hurt in the end. But well, Ruka has Hotaru… But Yuki?' Mikan thought.

"Mikan…" he called.

She turned her head around and faced him, "Yes?"

"I know that Natsume may be a jerk sometimes, but trust me, he loves you more than anybody else. When he bashed me up earlier, he seems so disappointed that the child was not his… And he thought that you didn't love him anymore… But I know that you still do, right?"

Mikan shed a tear and hugged him close, "I'm sorry Yuki… I didn't want him hurt, you neither. So I thought this would be the best decision… I know calling you here was abrupt, but I know that only you can help me. Not because we're business partners and not because you're his cousin. I called you because you were my friend…"

Yasuyuki stayed by her side until her tears were dry and then walked her to her dorm. Though everyone in Central Town saw them together, they said no more. Due to the fact that they knew Yasuyuki was after Mikan the day he entered the academy. Or rather, he was already with Mikan. Yes, no doubt they wondered why Mikan never ended up with Natsume even though they look good together. (Remember, they don't know anything about their secret nights.)

**Back in Mikan's dorm:**

A certain brunette was waving good-bye to a certain purple-haired guy, trying to keep it as low profile as possible.

"You'll be ok, right?" he asked.

"I think so… I'll call you if anything crops up."

"Good, glad to know you remembered what I told you."

"Of course I'll remember, you said a gazillion times!" she joked.

Yasuyuki gave her a slight smile and went off. Mikan closed the door behind her and prepared herself for homework. Narumi had given the class loads as their exams were coming up, and she was sure that the almost the whole class hated him for that. Well, not that she would fail, but just that she might not be able to beat Natsume in the Mid-Year Exams.

'Natsume…' she thought.

"Gosh! Why am I even thinking about him? Sakura Mikan, listen, you're god damn pregnant at the age of sweet 16, the father is Yasuyuki Tachika who happens to be Natsume's cousin, and you are 100% not in love with Natsume Hyuuga. You got that?" She told herself.

"Sure." A voice trailed behind her.

Mikan saw him from behind her through a mirror right infront of her.

"Why are you here again? And why are you half-naked?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Just to check a thing or two." He replied.

"Shoot."

He walked towards her and swept her of her feet, carrying her to his room next door before _tossing _her on his bed and pinning her down.

"Wait- My keys!" she complained.

"I'll just burn the lock or better still, you'll stay in my room forever." He smirked.

Her face turned to the other side whereby she would not be able to see him. But being a Hyuuga, he naturally had his ways of dealing with a feisty girl.

"Polka-dots, if you don't face me now, I'll make sure that child in you would be gone in less than two hours." He threatened.

"Don't!" she pleaded.

He gave her a grin, then asked, "Now tell me, are you 101% sure that the father is that jerk."

"Yes."

"That he said he was going to marry and take care of you after you give birth and provide you?"

"Duh. He's responsible, unlike someone."

Natsume popped a vein.

"Nevermind that, ok, do you love him?"

"I… I…" she stuttered.

"Go on."

Mikan composed herself and replied, "Yes."

Inside his heart, he was burning. His girl had loved his cousin. She said it herself. No doubt.

Natsume decided to go to the last part. In less than a second, his lips found his way to hers, and Mikan retreated.

"Don't do this to me." She begged.

He refused her pleas and continued to fiddle with her. He was so glad that she was wearing a one piece, this made things simpler. He triggered his alice and sent a slit of fire down her nightgown and it tore into half.

"Ouch! Don't use your alice you idiot! And stop touching me!!"

"I thought we did this already. Why are you afraid now?"

"I am not afraid! I just want you stop!"

He continued to remove her bra before heading to her undies. He got pissed with her screams and yell, so he crashed himself on her lips, begging for entry which he knew she would definitely disapprove.

His fingers traced her body from top to bottom, stopping just near her private part. Still forcefully kissing her, he smirked before letting out his violent nature and tore her panties apart.

'Still fresh, her tummy's not that big yet.' He thought.

"Tell me," he rose from her, "how many weeks are you pregnant?"

"1 whole month you asshole. Let go of me right now!" she retorted.

Natsume sat up and thought for a while. 'One month? How's that even possible?'

"You can't leave the academy, so it's quite impossible, right?"

"I have my ways you idiot, just like how you have yours."

Natsume stared at her for a moment. 'Just like how I have mine?' he thought.

"Hn. Since when did I have my own ways?"

"Since the day we started having sex you idiot."

"And may I ask why did we have sex in the first place?"

Mikan stopped breathing for a second.

"Because… erm…"

He raised a brow. What could this little devil do? And how would she answer that question?

Mikan panicked, and then she smirked. She smirked the way how The Mighty Lord Natsume Hyuuga did. And then she laughed.

"Just so you know, Natsume Hyuuga, the REASON why we had those stupid SEX was because your _Sex Drive _is higher than I thought. And I figured that it might be _fun _if I tried it with you. Did you really think I'd love you? Come on'! We've been fighting and squabbling since I entered Gakuen Alice! And enemies can never be lovers." She replied smartly, much to Natsume's surprise.

"But you said..."

"Oh my! Did I make Natsume Hyuuga speechless? I did? Great job, Mikan!" she mocked.

Natsume was FURIOUS. He got himself away from her and threw the blanket over her. Temperature in the room was up by 5 degree Celsius. Natsume straightened himself and stared at her for a moment. The proud grin was still plastered on her face and Natsume felt the urge to go and tear that grin off.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"F.Y.I, someone seems to have forgotten whose room is this."

"And someone seems to have forgotten that I didn't bring my keys due to a fact that a jerk dragged me here and almost tried to rape me." she retorted.

"..."

"And therefore, I'll be sleeping here tonight. You... DOWN." she commanded.

Natsume could do nothing. And so, The Great Lord Natsume Hyuuga slept on the floor, _in his own room. _

'You'll get it from me, Mikan Sakura.' he cursed.

* * *

**How was it? Izzit long enuff?? I hope this can clear some of ur confusion in the previous chapters! And, kindly press the green button and giv me ur best comments!**

**Love, **

~Da-Special-Song~


	14. Author's Note 2

Hi people, Da-Special-Song here. I'm bringing bad news to everybody who are supporters of "The Midnight Secret".

I'm not gonna continue it anymore. I'm suffering from writer's block and I don't have the mood to complete. Even though I have the ending in mind, I just cannot find the mood to type it out.

So, this notice is going to everybody.

**If anyone of you is interested in adopting my story, please drop me a review or message. I'll decide on the author and I'll send a PM to the selected author. So please consider it. I really do not want to my work go waste under my own hands. If you are really interested in continuing this story, drop me a PM or review. **

**Please remember to review by logging in, cause I'm not able to track you down if you are using an anonymous name. You can also leave me your email address and your author name in case you have trouble logging in at that time.**

**Thank you and sorry.**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song **


End file.
